Britney Spears
Britney Spears (born December 2, 1981) is an American recording artist and entertainer who became the 'best-selling teenaged artist of all time' before she turned 20, garnering her honorific titles, such as "Princess of Pop". She is also well-known for appearing on the variety television show The Mickey Mouse Club from 1993 to 1994 and for being a judge on the Fox television music competition The X Factor since 2012. She appeared on Saturday Night Live on May 13, 2000 as both host and musical guest where she performed her hit single "Oops, I Did It Again" and "Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know" becoming the youngest person in SNL history to appear as both host and musical guest in the same episode at the age of 18, the second time was on February 2, 2002 also as both host and musical guest where she performed "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" and "Boys" becoming the first (and so far, the only) female celebrity to be a host and musical guest twice for an SNL episode, and the third time was on October 18, 2003 as a musical guest only where she performed "Me Against the Music" and "Everytime" and appeared in the opening monologue. She also made a cameo on February 22, 2003 during the Weekend Update segment. She was also impersonated by Sarah Michelle Gellar on the May 15, 1999 episode during the "Press Conference" sketch, by Christina Ricci on the December 4, 1999 episode during the "And So This Is Chanukah" sketch, by Amy Poehler on the October 5, 2002 episode during the "Angry Dance-Off" sketch and on the November 11, 2006 episode during the "Britney's Divorce" sketch, by Jennifer Aniston on the January 10, 2004 episode during the "Vegas Wedding" sketch, by Jessica Simpson on the January 17, 2004 episode during the "American Idol" sketch and by Rachel Dratch on the May 21, 2005 episode during the "America's Next Top Model" sketch. Noël Wells on the November 16, 2013 episode during the "The Worst Cover Songs Of All Time" sketch. Gallery SNL Sarah Michelle Gellar - Britney Spears.jpg|Sarah Michelle Gellar as Britney Spears on the May 15, 1999 episode during the "Press Conference" sketch. SNL Christina Ricci - Britney Spears.jpg|Christina Ricci as Britney Spears on the December 4, 1999 episode during the "And So This Is Chanukah" sketch. SNL Jennifer Aniston - Britney Spears.jpg|Jennifer Aniston as Britney Spears on the January 10, 2004 episode during the "Vegas Wedding" sketch. SNL Jessica Simpson - Britney Spears.jpg|Jessica Simpson as Britney Spears on the January 17, 2004 episode during the "American Idol" sketch. SNL Rachel Dratch - Britney Spears.jpg|Rachel Dratch as Britney Spears on the May 21, 2005 episode during the "America's Next Top Model" sketch. SNL Amy Poehler - Britney Spears.jpg|Amy Poehler as Britney Spears on the November 11, 2006 episode during the "Britney's Divorce" sketch. SNL Noël Wells as Britney Spears.jpg|Noël Wells as Britney Spears on the November 16, 2013 episode during the "The Worst Cover Songs Of All Time" sketch. Category:Hosts Category:Musical Guests Category:Impressions Category:Season 25 Hosts Category:Season 25 Musical Guests Category:Season 27 Hosts Category:Season 27 Musical Guests Category:Season 29 Musical Guests